


Love me raw

by ExNihiIo



Series: KageHina NSFW Week 2021 [6]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Canon, do not copy to another site
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:52:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28943250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExNihiIo/pseuds/ExNihiIo
Summary: Hinata loves fucking. It comes to no one's surprise that he does, and in the years following the end of high school all through his return to Japan he's had multiple partners, from people he met at parties at the beach to some friend's friends and, notably, Oikawa once, that time they met in Brazil, after a long night of drinks and flirting that had left them breathless and closed in the bathroom of the bar.So really, Hinata is far from inexperienced, far from having never a partner break in pleasure beneath him.But this. This has a whole other taste to it.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Series: KageHina NSFW Week 2021 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2114523
Comments: 8
Kudos: 145
Collections: Kagehina NSFW Week 2021





	Love me raw

**Author's Note:**

> This is kinda bad and short lmao I'm sorry T^T I hope you'll enjoy it anyway!  
> Written for day 6 of Kagehina nsfw week <3

Hinata loves fucking. It comes to no one's surprise that he does, and in the years following the end of high school all through his return to Japan he's had multiple partners, from people he met at parties at the beach to some friend's friends and, notably, Oikawa once, that time they met in Brazil, after a long night of drinks and flirting that had left them breathless and closed in the bathroom of the bar.

So really, Hinata is far from inexperienced, far from having never a partner break in pleasure beneath him.

But this. This has a whole other taste to it.

Kageyama's back is covered in faint bite marks, sweat pooling in the dip of his spine and shoulders shivering at every breath. His face is half-hidden against the pillow and all Hinata can see of it is one closed eye, his parted mouth.

Hinata smiles, snapping his hips forward. Kageyama gasps and his hands twitch around the pillow.

"Feels nice?" Hinata murmurs, leaning forward. He kisses between Kageyama's shoulders and feels him tremble under his mouth, a low whine leaving Kageyama's mouth.

"You look so good like this," Hinata murmurs. He runs a hand down Kageyama's stomach and Kageyama jolts as fingers wrap around his cock, tugging gently. The sheets beneath him are white with spent, the results of his last three orgasms. Kageyama's head feels light...

"So good, Tobio," Hinata murmurs, something akin to wonder in his voice. "Being so good for me."

His free hand drags across Kageyama's back to his hip, then up his ass until he can rub his thumb against Kageyama's rim, stretched around Hinata's cock.

Kageyama lets out a moan and turns his head to look at Hinata. Hinata smirks and presses his mouth to Kageyama's, fitting their lips together and greedily swallowing all of Kageyama's small noises.

"Think you can give me another?" he asks then, his hand starting to work again on Kageyama's cock. Kageyama tenses for a second and then sinks his face in the pillow, trembling.

He's so sensitive, Hinata thinks with a smirk. Even before the first orgasm, it always takes so little to rile Kageyama up. A little touch here, a whisper there... they have made a game out of it, seeing how long it takes for Hinata to make Kageyama break; seeing how little it takes after that point, for Kageyama to bend completely to every little whim of Hinata.

Now, worked almost dry with little more than fingers and a cock in his ass, Kageyama looks like a dream, his skin flush with perspiration and eyes hazy, damp hair sticking to his face. His strong arms have gone soft around the pillow, and Hinata revels in the power he feels, in the sight before his eyes.

"Talk to me," he says, teasingly, against Kageyama's cheek. His hand is still moving over Kageyama's cock, but his hips have stilled, flushed with Kageyama's, waiting. Kageyama turns his face to stare at Hinata with unfocused eyes, and after a couple seconds he nods. Hinata's face breaks in a grin.

"Good," he croons, sinking his fingers in Kageyama's hair. "Bring your pretty hips up for me."

Kageyama lets out a pained breath and slowly pushes himself up on his elbows and knees, spine bent deliciously all for Hinata's eyes. He runs his hungry stare up and down Kageyama's back and stops his free hand on Kageyama's hip, tugging him closer enough for him to feel the deeper push inside. Kageyama gasps.

"Yeah," Hinata whispers, trailing his fingers over Kageyama's cock. "Just like that. Good boy."

Kageyama's head falls forward at the praise, the flush on the back of his neck spreading slowly but surely. Hinata fucks his hips forward and a moan leaves Kageyama's mouth in the form of Hinata's name, whispered like a prayer.

"Didn't hear you," Hinata says with a grin. He pushes his hips deeper, only to feel Kageyama struggle around him. "Can you say it again, Tobio? For me?"

Kageyama gasps and reaches back for Hinata's hand, grasping it in his. "More," he moans, his voice stuttering as Hinata's fingers work their miracle on his cock.

Hinata leans over, covering Kageyama's back with his body. "You want more?" he whispers, watching the way Kageyama nods. "Even after I've already given you this much?"

"It— _ah_ ," Kageyama arches against Hinata's chest, bunching the bedsheets in his fist. " _Feels nice._ "

Hinata hums and moves his hand, grinning as Kageyama lets out a choked whine at the loss of touch. Hinata makes it up with a kiss pressed to Kageyama's nape, wet with sweat, and drags his hand slowly up Kageyama's chest.

"It does, doesn't it," he purrs. Kageyama's ears are red and warm against his lips. Hinata tightens his hand on Kageyama's hip and tugs him back, revelling in the feeling of Kageyama tight around him. "You're being so good to me, Tobio. _Fuck_ , you feel so tight..."

Kageyama whines as Hinata wraps his arm around his chest and pulls him up.

"Look at you," he murmurs, propping his chin on Kageyama's shoulder. His free hand runs over Kageyama's chest, over his nipples, and Kageyama lets out a thin whine.

"Could you come like this, I wonder," Hinata asks smugly, his fingers still drawing small circles over Kageyama's nipple. "Just from this?"

"N-no," Kageyama stutters. Hinata laughs. "No? You want something else?"

Kageyama's thighs are trembling against Hinata's, the only thing holding him up Hinata's arm. Even so, Kageyama turns his head and noses at Hinata's cheek, staring at him with unseeing eyes.

"Kiss," he murmurs. Hinata grins against his mouth, swallowing every and single one of Kageyama's moans. His hand moves again down Kageyama's chest and to his cock, jerking him off slowly.

"Fuck," he gasps as Kageyama tightens around him. "You feel so good."

He pulls out and Kageyama whines in reply, falling down on the mattress. Hinata leans over him and turns him around, cupping Kageyama's cheek in his palm. "Pretty," he purrs, sinking between Kageyama's parted legs. Kageyama gasps and his eyes glaze over, head falling back against the pillow. Hinata leans down and presses a kiss to Kageyama's parted lips, dirty and messy.

"Touch yourself," he says, running his hand down Kageyama's chest. "Like that."

Kageyama's hand is wrapped around his own cock, hold lax and soft, but enough for Kageyama's breath to stop in his chest.

He's close again, Hinata notices. His hands slide up Kageyama's sides, right where he's ticklish, and Kageyama squirms.

"You always give me what I need," Hinata gasps, fucking deeper inside. Kageyama moans and writhes beneath him, and Hinata wraps one of his hands around Kageyama's, tightening his grip on his cock.

"One more," he reminds him. "Just give me one more, Tobio. I want to feel you come around me."

Those words are enough for Kageyama to let go of the last of his restraints. His breath comes out almost pained as he arches off the bed, his legs tightening around Hinata's hips, cock weeping over their fingers.

"Yeah," Hinata breathes, and " _Fuck_ ," as he bends over Kageyama, mouth pressed to his neck. Kageyama shivers one more time at the feeling of Hinata coming, humming against Kageyama's hair.

It takes them a couple minutes to catch their breath, Kageyama a little longer than that. When he finally opens his eyes Hinata is there, looking at him.

"Such a good boy," he murmurs, still breathless, pushing back Kageyama's hair. "Always so good for me."

Kageyama smiles and tugs on Hinata's arm, pulling him closer. Hinata kisses his forehead

**Author's Note:**

> Yell with me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/ExNihiIo_) and [Tumblr](https://exnihiio.tumblr.com/)!! ^^  
> You can also find me on [Curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/lanjingyeets?t=1567431334)!


End file.
